GPI Great Pilot Ikari
by iEl-Ricx
Summary: Comedy Crossover EVAGTO. Class 2A gets a new home room teacher and class mates. will Eickich be able to use his special teacher style to help Shinji with his problems, Asuka with her superiority complex, and Rei with her...everything? CHAPTER 3 FINALLY UP
1. A Mixed Up World

**Great Pilot Ikari (GPI)**

An Eva/GTO crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own GTO or Neon Genesis Evangelion

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Mixed Up World**

It started off as a normal day in Tokyo 3 for Shinji and it's inhabitants. Shinji made his way into the class after a long walk to school, which always seemed longer when accompanying his firecracker of a roommate. Shinji quickly found his seat by the rest o the stogies as they have become to be known. Thought they where only a group of three Shinji knew there was safety in numbers and even though Asuka was more then willing to take all three in a war of verbal assaults it was more pain then pleasure to deal with them all at once if her pride wasn't on the line.

Yup, just like any normal morning, well that was until it was just about time for class to begin. Instead of their typical 10000+year old teacher stepping into the class it was their principle.

"Good morning class." The principle said as he made his way to the front of the class. "Unfortunately your regular teacher has been seriously injured in the last attack and will not be able to finish the school term with you."

"ALL RIGHT!" Toji exclaimed standing up from his desk sticking his arm out with two fingers up in a V-shape (you all know the pose). "No MORE SCHOOL FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR, YEAH!"

SMACK-

The metal pencil case slid off Toji's face and Toji himself falling back into his seat. Everyone was staring all wanting to laugh but too scared of the wrath of the class president.

"Sit down Suzuhara." Hikari ordered and then turned to the principle. "So will we be getting a substitute?"

"Actually miss Horaki class size have been severely reduced due to students transferring out of the city." The principle stated. "There for we will be combining your class with another. The local private school was destroyed in the last attack so their class 4 will be merged with this class and their home room teacher will continue as yours as well."

Toji, Kensuke, and Shinji all leaned in "What idiot would stay in this city after what happened to their whole school?" Touji questioned.

"Maybe he's some new NERV operative to help identify possible new pilot candidates." Kensuke said as he and Toji turned their attention to Shinji.

"I don't know…at least I don't think he is." Shinji said defensively to try and avoid the inquiring looks from his friends.

Kensuke and Toji look to each other. "That can only mean one thing…" said Toji

"Yeah this guys a couple rounds short of a full clip." Said Kensuke.

The principle then made his way to the door to let the new students in. When the principle let them in the ten students made their way into the classroom to find some empty seats. They were all from the same class yet four of the girls seemed to keep their distance from the other six.

"Now class I would like to introduce you to your new home room teacher, Mr. Eikichi Onizuka."

A/N: this is my first Fan Fiction. This chapter is a little short but I didn't want to use up all my good idea. Reviews are appreciated

Preview of the next chapter: **Parent/Teacher Meetings**- Onizuka makes an explosive entrance, everyone's favorites bitches from each anime join forces (you know the ones), and classic Onizuka antics ensue.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Great Pilot Ikari (GPI)**

An Eva/GTO crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own GTO, Eva or any Animated series at all.

A/N: ok slight change of plans. Parent Teacher Meeting will be the next chapter because I had just too much stuff to cover here.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know You**

"Hey Kikuchi," whispered a timid Noboru Yoshikawa. "Do you think Mr. Onizuka is going to make a scene?"

"When hasn't Onizuka made a scene?" Remarked the taller geniuses. "One thing's for sure, it will be highly inappropriate."

"Yeah, inappropriate or not I'm sure it'll be hilarious to see the look on these students faces when they realize they have a real ass-clown of a teacher." Murai Kunio said trying to contain the laugher that came with memories of their past adventures with the teacher of Class-Four.

"Yeah he's always good for a laugh." Said Fujiyoshi Koji to get into the conversation. "Remember that time he came to class dressed like an elephant? Man, Onizuka got into so much shit that day."

"Now class I would like to introduce you to your new home room teacher, Mr. Eikichi Onizuka."

The class stood in silence awaiting a glimpse of their new teacher.

"Uh, Mr. Onizuka?" The principle said as he peaked his head out in the hallway in an attempt to spot the missing educator.

Just then, Rei Ayanami stood up from her usual place by the window and said just loud enough for everyone one to hear "Look out" as she calmly made her way to a safer side of the room.

At the sound of Ayanami's voice all the students, many of which could not even recall the last time the blue haired girl had uttered a word, turned around just in time to see a black mass shatter through the window. For almost a minute, the students calmly stared at the black mass on the floor wondering what it was. With all the things that went down in this city to say that the students were unfazed would have been an understatement. Suddenly, signs of movement became apparent from the black blob. Arms and legs became recognizable and to a certain male pilot an all to familiar face, the very first face that welcomed him to Tokyo 3, appeared. Sachiel, The Third Angel was standing in front of a shattered windowpane in Shinji's classroom, head tilted quizzically to the side. Fear, pain, and blood tinged memories flooded and occupied Shinji's mind and senses, moments before the blackness consumed him and he passed out face first on to the floor.

"Shiest!" yelled Asuka, "Are we suppose to fight that thing? Is it some kind of new angel?"

"No," said Rei. "It only resembles the Third angel, the first messenger to fall at the hands of Eva...just...smaller.

Just then the black form of chibi-Sachiel charged towards Rei and covered the distance of twenty feet in a split second and had its hands on her shoulders. The rest of the class could only watch in shocked silence as they pondered the girl's fate. Rei simply stared back at the chibi-angel unsure in her course of action. She sensed something wrong with it; she sensed a very powerful aura, the kinda that could only be made up of a strong soul and a stronger spirit.

Suddenly, the angel removed his right hand from her shoulders and ripped its face off.

"Oh my God! It's hideous!" A female student yelled as she averted her eyes and shielded them with her hands.

"No, it's only Onizuka." Kikuchi said reassuringly as the girl removed her hands from her face.

"Oh my God. Its hideous." Urmi Kanzaki exclaimed in a mocking tone mimicking her fellow classmate.

Ignoring the comments from his students Onizuka looked deep into the set of cold emotionless red eyes that stared blankly at him.

"Your…Your Rei Ayanami right? I'm a huge fan. Can I give you a hug? I'm gonna hug you." Onizuka said sparkly eyed as he as he proceeded to bear hug his new student. The only reaction from Rei was a slight widening of her eyes and a reddish tinge that graced her pale cheeks.

Bam--

Onizuka laid face down on the ground as Murai stood over him with a chair.

"You IDIOT!" He proclaimed at the top of his lungs. "You're a teacher! You can't go around endangering students like that! What if some of that glass hit someone or what if you landed on one of your new students!"

"Hey Murai, you mad because of that shard of glass in your forehead?"

"What! AHHHHHHHHH! Onizuka look what you did to my head!" Murai yelled as he attempted to swat Onizuka with a chair while he dodged it with enough ease to enjoy a cigarette while he did so.

"Ok, settle down class. I have one more introduction to make." Said the principle to the class. "This is your new Vice Princip-"

"Uchiyamada!" Screamed the former students of Holy Forest Academy.

"O…O…Oni…ONIZUKA! You stay the hell away from my Cresta...and my daughter." The Vice Principle commanded before running to the parking lot to move his car as far away from the school as possible.

"Ok class now that the introductions are out of the way I'll leave Mr. Onizuka to his lesson plans." Said the principle as he made his way to the door.

Onizuka made his way to the chalkboard and scribbled three big letters that took up the entire board that simply read 'GTO'.

"Now for all my new students listen up, the names Eikichi Onizuka, age 22, but you can call me Great Teacher Onizuka." He said proudly as he brought his right foot up to the corner of his new desk and bringing his right elbow to the raised knee as if posing for a picture.

"Hey Angel boy, your S2 's hanging out!" Asuka yelled stating the obvious as Onizuka cover his exposed manhood. "Hentai! You'd think an ass-clown like this would have been fired by now." She continued not really speaking to anyone.

"Believe me we've tried. Hi, I'm Miyabi Aizawa," She introduced herself taking the redheads remark as a sign of a potential new ally in her endeavor to rid the school system of Onizuka. "And this is Naoko, Mayuko, and that girl over there, who surprisingly enough looks like you, is Anko Uehara. We've been…ONIZUKA!" the girls exclaimed as he had his elbows on Miyabi's new desk cradling his head in his hands with the stupidest Onizuka look on his face.

"Aw Aizawa your such a good student." Onizuka said as he rose back to his feet while petting Miyabi on the head forcefully. "You love me and my class so much that you're already getting started with lesson plan for today."

"Get your perverted hands of my head. And what lesson plan are you talking about?"

"Well being the first day of a new class it's only right that we mix you up and get you guys talking for future projects. Just talk to each other, introduce yourselves, and when I come back I want to hear you guys having a good time."

"Hey teach your skipping class on the first day?"

"Don't worry Kunio I'm just going down the hall to introduce myself to that hottie nurse Yayoi. See you guys in a bit."

"Yeah and by introduce you mean her sword to your chest." He thought out loud to the distancing form of Onizuka.

"Well come on guys might as well shoot the shit with the new students and find out how they have fun on this part of town." Kunio said as he, Fujiyoshi, and Kusano made their way over to a jock looking guy who seemed to be mumbling to himself after being abandoned by his geeky looking friend. "Guess he'll need someone to talk to now.

Two minutes earlier--

"Man, the new guys seem weird." Toji said to his spectacled friend.

"Yeah tell me about it." Responded the smaller boy. "And you know private school brats. They're all probably moody, spoiled, snobby, loud mouth jerks that probably have loads of psychological probl-" Kensuke put his head down and started to slowly bang his head atop his desk.

"What's wrong with you Ken?"

"Our principal just filled up our class with a bunch of Asukas Toji." Kensuke mumbled miserably. "This probably proves my theory. You just can't have this many mentally unbalanced kids in one room, in this particular classroom, in this city, by chance." As if sensing Toji's dumbfounded expression Kensuke finally stopped banging his head and met his best friends eyes. "Toji don't you get it? Look at the bunch of them. That girl has blue hair, that guy has a hot temper and a big mouth, that blond chick has got those freaky mismatched eyes. Hell, that Nobru kid even looks like he as less self esteem than Shinji! He even looks like Shinji! I bet he even gets his ass kicked by girls. I guess my dream of ever piloting are over."

When Kensuke's tirade ended Toji blinked once, then twice, and before the third blink the jock had a flash of insight. "Well Ken, if they can all be pilots because they're all nuts and if their teacher Oni-whats-his-face is as crazy as them and is now our teacher, doesn't that mean we'll probably go crazy enough to be pilots too?"

Kensuke blinked at the all to coherent and _very _logical thinking his thick friend displayed as a grin started to grow on his face. Then he shot out of his seat and started to walk to the front of the classroom as Toji asked him where he was going.

"I'm going to go up to that blond girl with the freaky eyes and I'm going to ask her if she wants me to put some of my man juice on ice for her or if she wants to have my child now." As Ken turned away Toji could only say,

"YOU... ARE...FUCKING... IN... SANE."

"That's the point my friend, that's the point." With a flash of a victory sign and a stupid grin Kensuke turned away and Toji just sighed, put his head down and started to steadily pound his forehead against the wooden surface of his desk. Murai stared blankly at the jock as he inflicted damage to the giant mass of flesh on his shoulder he called his head.

"Dude you look like you have a huge tolerance for pain, but you better save what's left of your brain before you end up like Onizuka."

Toji looked up from his desk at the trio standing over him. With a lazy expression and a dribble of drool escaping the corner of his mouth. "Huh, an oni-what? Are you calling me a devil?"

"We were just wondering what is there to do around here?" Interrupted Kusano Tadakaki in an attempt to avoid a potential fight.

"So you're a local, what's there to do around here?" Murai asked.

"Well not much other then watch Kensuke make a fool of himself around the opposite sex." Toji said as he pointed to spectacled friend running around the room trying to remove a snake clamped down on his crotch. "There is a pretty big arcade that's a good walking distance from Ikari's place we usually hang out at." Toji continued as he moved his finger to point towards Shinji who was now in the care of Rei Ayanami.

"Dude I thought that was Yoshikawa! Man they look so much alike." Fujiyoshi remarked. "That be kinda funny if he was a low self-esteem, spineless looser who let's girls hit on him…literally."

The trio snickered together while they turned back towards Toji who had an irritated look on his face.

"Hey guys Shinji's, my friend!" Toji stated as he started to defend his friend's honor. "And I'd kick all yer asses right now for what you said if it wasn't all true." He continued in a more depressed tone.

Murai stared back wide-eyed. "You serious?"

"…Like an angel attack. You shoulda been here when he first arrived. He was a real loser, even I ended up clocking him."

"Wow with friends like you, who needs angels." Mocked Fujiyoshi

"Yeah well, the day Onizuka showed up was the day Yoshikawa decided to go bungee jumping from the school roof if you know what I mean."

"Yeah without the bungee." Fujiyoshi said butting in again.

"Dude I'm trying to tell a story here."

"Suicide huh? What was up with that?"

"Well that day he had just received a major beating from the Anko and the bitch-ets."

"Huh? And you still hang out with him?

"Hey at least we didn't introduce ourselves by punching him in the head. He's just one of those people you feel you need to look out for otherwise they get themselves into a lot of trouble."

"Like Shinji" Toji mused. Then they all looked up at each other as they all realized something.

"…Like Onizuka."

For added coincidental emphasis the class turned their attention to the classes main door, as it slammed shut as fast as it flew open. Leaning up against the door panting for breath was Onizuka with slices in his shirt.

"Wow that Nurse Yayoi really knows how to make a point, heh heh."

"Well, Toji right? It was pretty cool talking to you. How bout we kick it after school at that arcade you where talking about? I need to see what challenge this city offers."

"All right, yeah. I'll tell the guys seeing as you haven't had the chance to meet them."

Finally regaining his breath from his impromptu jog around the campus Onizuka continued with his lesson about things that had nothing to do with class.

"Who is this baka?" Asuka asked Anko "What the hell do bottle rockets have to do with anything? I mean I know there isn't anything I could learn here, because I already graduated from college, but still I'd prefer a teacher who was more goal oriented."

"Wow you've already graduated from college?"

"Yup." Asuka said proudly.

"Then why are you wasting your time here?"

"Oh it's because of some stupid arrangement with NERV."

"Oh that's right you, Ayanami, and Ikari are the pilots of those Eva-thingies. So do you have a secret romance with Ikari because he's the only one that can understand the pain your going through?"

'Is that it? Is that the feeling I have for the baka?' "Ha! Anko that is so far fetched it's ridiculous. Why would anyone want any kind of romance with that hentai?"

"Really because in the past ten minutes you stole six glances at hentai boy, and after those six times you blushed a little after each."

"Hey I'm the most popular girl in school I can go out with any guy I choose."

"So there isn't anything between you and Ikari?"

"No! Of course not."

"Good then you won't mind if I ask him out."

With nothing better to do Miyabi joined in the conversation. "Sorry Asuka I should have seen his coming. Anko has a thing for geeky boys."

"I DO NOT!"

"How about Yoshikawa?"

"What about him?"

"…." (Miyabi)

"…" (Asuka)

"Okay so I think the geek look is kawaii. But come on Miyabi Ikari is like a cooler version of Yoshikawa."

Asuka confused at the words 'Ikari' and 'cooler' "Cooler? Ikari? You can't be serious."

"Well look at him. He's shy, he pilots an Eva and he's got those dreamy blue eyes." Anko said as she cradled her head in her hands and stared longingly at the oblivious male pilot. "I bet he's not as much of a hentai as you say he is either. So Asuka, what's his status? Is he fair game or perhaps he has his eye on a fellow pilot…or vice-versa."

"There is nothing between me and Mr. Invincible over there so if you want to waste your time be my guest!"

"I seem to have struck a nerve. Well Asuka you can relax, I wasn't talking about you." Slightly confused but fully aware of the only other possibility Asuka followed Anko's pointing finger to the front of the class to see Rei nursing Shinji back to consciousness."

Just then the lunch bell rang and Asuka quickly excused herself fearing Shiji's sudden increase of female attention may cause her to reveal certain feelings for the young pilot.

"So Anko what do you think of Soryhu?"

"Well Miyabi She is totally crushin on that Ikari kid. I mean she teases Ikari a lot but she has to have feelings for him. But whatever I'm still going to ask him out, after all it is her fault for not taking what she wants. I mean that whole 'picking on the one you like' routine that is sooo third gra-"

"About her joing us, jeez! Focus for one minute here."

"Oh, right. Well she's pretty smart, graduated from college already, and she's known around here as the Red Devil. She could be a very valuable allie."

"Good. We need someone of her caliber to match wits with Kanzaki and Kikuchi."

End of the day--

"Ok class one final thing before I let you loose. The administration 'strongly suggests' that I conduct home visits or whatever with all my new students so I can have a chance to meet your parents and stuff." 'Great I get to go talk to people who will just tell me how much I _shouldn't_ be a teacher. Maybe I'll have a chance to meet some young single hotties, maybe an older sister or a really hot young mother.' Murai looked at Onizuka's dreamily expression and knew what he was thinking. "Ok class that's it for today."

"Hey Shinji, me and the new guys are goin to the arcade and they'd like to meet you. You in?"

"Uh, is Kensuke goin?"

"Well if you're in you can help me find him."

"Sure I guess. Whatever keeps me away from Asuka."

"All right lets get goin. I think I saw Kensuke run over his way."

To be continued—

A/N: all rights guys thanks for reading another one of my GPI installments. I just realized that these chapters are going to be longer then the first due to the large (and growing) cast. All you Eva Fans don't worry, Shinji and all your favorite Eva characters will have bigger parts in the next chapter.


	3. Parent Teacher Meeting

**Great Pilot Ikari (GPI)**

An Eva/GTO crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...seriously.

XX-- :Denotes scene change

: Denotes same scene/time different point of view

**Chapter 3: Parent/Teacher Meeting**

--24 hours earlier--

"He's over two hours late, but at last he's finally here. This is the first time, I've ever waited for someone this long." Misato said with annoyance while pulverizing the toothpick in her mouth.

"That's because you never waited for guys, back when you could still get a date."

"Oh, shut up."

"This is Neopath 400 calling Matsushiro, come in Matsushiro."

"This is Captain Katsuragi of NERV, your late Neopath 400."

"My apologies ma'am. Our transport has sustained damage with possible damage to the cargo. Our pilot has also been injured. ETA 10 minutes, please have emergency crews standing by."

"Copy Neopath 400. What is the status of the CC?"

"The CC is fine. Several of our instruments are offline and so the CC is piloting the transport."

"Copy, we await your arrival Neopath 400. Over and out."

**Present Time: Somewhere between the school and Misato's apartment**--

"Hey Toji, over here man."

"Hey what's up guys. Here let me introduce you guys this is Shinji Ikari and the guy lagging behind is Kensuke Aida."

"Still in pain from the whole snake thing?" Said Kunio as Kensuke finally made his way over to the group. "probably should have warned you guys about her. She's kinda got this reputation for being the campus terrorist."

"Terrorist?" said the trio of Class 2-A

"Yup, blowing up trash cans, setting off fire sprinklers, the snake-to-crotch offensive; all her classic pranks."

"Man she better watch it cuz I pulled the fire alarm once to try and get out of a test and got suspended and fined." Said Toji

"Yeah well her IQ is three times higher then yours making her a 'great asset' to any schools rep. Which also makes her practically untouchable."

"Well here we are."

"WOW the 'R-Cade' huh? It musta taken them an entire second to think of that one." Murai said in mock astonishment.

"Well my friends, what it lacks in the name it makes up for in both quality and quantity of games." stated Kensuke.

"Well guys are we gonna play or just hang out here debating trivial things?" said Shinji as he started to lead the group into the "R-Cade."

"What's with him? During class besides his girly scream he didn't say a word, and now he's all gung-ho." said Fujiyoshi.

"Yeah he gets that way whenever we come here. Especially when he plays that Eva battle sim because he's practically unstoppable. I guess he likes being praised by others, but who doesn't right?"

As they made they're way to the door Shinji reached out to open it, but to his surprise it flew open to meet his face with a loud 'thunk' that made everyone cringe. Toji caught him while he stumbled back. The assailant not wanting to make a scene calmly slipped away from the commotion. While Toji, Kensuke, and Yoshikawa helped Shinji reorient himself, Murai, Fujiyoshi, and Kusano turned to the person trying to slip away.

"Hey, where do you think you're goin? You just gonna walk away after hurting our friend without saying sor..."

Murai and the others sat there staring with their mouths wide open as she turned around. A girl about their aged, with short black and red hair, tied into short paintbrush like pigtails stared back at them from behind large gold framed aviator glasses. Taking their silence as a sign of their defeat she curled up the corner of her lips and spoke seductively.

"Where you saying something Hun?" she watched as the boys slowly shook their head and her grin grew into a big smile of victory to finish them off with her perfect superstar smile. However it quickly faded as she looked past the three boys and saw for the first time the boy she hit. It was now her turn to be shocked into silence and the only thing she could do to stop from freaking out was to continue on her way.

The boys dropped Shinji where he stood and chased after the fleeing beauty for one last glimpse. When they turned the corner shortly after she did she was nowhere to be seen.

"Whoa! She's gone! She's like a freakin ninja." said Kensuke.

"Yeah, a hot ninja." Kusano agreed.

"BONG!" said Toji.

"Bong? What the hell is bong?" the other boys asked confessed.

"It's from this old movie Dogma. Don't really remember what it was about but one of the characters said 'she's the slut, BONG!' I dunno it fits."

"Who was that?" Shinji said still rubbing his face as he approached the group.

"Don't know. But lets get inside before Shinji here gets attacked again. Man it's just not your day is it?"

Inside--

"Hell Yeah, they have the latest version of Initial D, and all the cabins are connected so you don't really know who your racing! Common Toji show us what the kids on this side of town got."

"Sorry I'll have to pass. But if your really looking for some competition Shinji here is a helluva a lot better at this game then me. Imma go play some Time Crisis anyone care to join me?"

"Sure it's been awhile since I played that game." Yoshikawa said as he followed Toji.

NERV: Somewhere--

The captain got the ok to leave work a little early so she decided to pay her old friend a visit on her way out. The automated doors to Ritsuko's office parted to allow Misato entrance.

"Hey Ritsu."

"Hello Captain. Shift over already?"

"No. actually I'm off early. I got a message from Children's new teacher."

"Auska Again?"

"Oh, it's nothing like that. He just wanted to get together to discuss his goals and crap like that."

"Get together huh? I guess it's you getting into trouble I should be worrying about."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Ritsuko hit a few keys on her keyboard and brought up the file of a certain 22 year old virgin teacher.

"Hmm lets see. I've already gone over his file but I bet you haven't. Here we go, Eikichi Onizuka. Age 22. Former social studies teacher at Holy Forest Academy. Former leader of the Onibaku...heh his resume even has the number of how many fights he's been in and won. A real women-chasing bad boy who doesn't play by the rules and has an out dated hair style. Sounds like your type."

"WHAT!"

"Kaji.."

"OH! Anyway speaking of trouble whatever happened with the whole Unit 3 thing?"

"Where do I begin. The pilot is ok. Turns out that he was knocked unconscious by the CC, you know the one that was piloting the transport."

"An American spy?"

"No. The CC-23's the real deal. We should actually be grateful."

"Why?"

"Well according to the communications officer's report CC-23 did it shortly after they received the ok to fly through a cumulonimbus cloud. He said the CC advised they change course, and well the pilot disagreed and CC-23 disagreed back with force. Thus the two hour delay yesterday."

"So we should thank CC-23 for wasting 2 hour of our lives?"

"I was getting to that. Remember how they reported possible damage to the cargo? We looked into that. This morning the test we ran came back positive for a parasite. The pattern was blue."

Misato was shocked to say the least as she mentally ran through the worst case scenario but subconsciously knowing that it would have been a thousand times worse had the events actually come to pass."

"By the way where is CC-23?"

"Hmm lets see." Dr. Akagi said as she searching her computer for the information. "CC-23 was released from the detention block this morning after those test results came in. CC-23 was then pardoned for the assault of a fellow officer and was given permission to 'take in' Tokyo 3."

"So what's the deal with the American CC program anywAHH. I gotta get home for the parent teacher thing." Misato said after catching a glimpse of her watch. "We'll have to finish this conversation another time. See ya."

Back at the R-Cade--

Toji and Yoshikawa holstered their guns and turned around just in time to see who jut walked in.

"Wow she's really pretty." Yoshikawa said

"Ohhhhhh yeah." Toji confirmed.

"Who is she."

"The real king, err queen I should say, of the arcade." Toji said as he redirected the smaller boy's attention to the Time Crisis player ranking. "That's her, cptKM."

"cptKM? isn't that the name that was #1 on all the tracks on Initial D?" asked Yoshikawa.

"That's the name on every #1 ranking in every game in this arcade."

"So that means..."

"Yup. Lets go watch these guys get their asses handed to them." said Toji

at the Initial D Corner--

"Hey Toji, what up. Thought you said Shinji was a challenge. I'm bout ready to head out if there is no more competition around here."

"Well your in luck," Toji said to a somewhat confused Murai before pointing to the screen. "Looks like you got a challenge."

"Heh, if he's anything like Shinji I'll be leaving this place very disappointed."

Murai inserted his coins and his card and selected all the options for the race.

2.5 minutes later--

"Wow Murai you lost...in your FD3S...on Akagi."

"Ah shut up. It was probably some nerd who spends his whole life here and will never have any luck with girls anyway. At least he's got something to be proud of."

The jaws of the former students of Holy Forest Academy just hung open in shock when they finally saw who Murai's opponent was."

"Thanks. You boys really know how to show a girl a good time." Misato said jokingly as she gave a flirtatious wink to Murai. "You ready to go now Shinji?"

"Why do you always gotta embarrass me in front of my friends." Shinji said slightly annoyed.

"Huh?" Misato said innocently then turning to the other boys. "Am I embarrassing guys?" she continued while crossing her hands behind herself and slightly sticking out her chest. The only thing they could do against her attack on their hormones was shake their heads from side to side with drool dripping from their still open mouths.

"Well common Shinji you ready? We gotta get home. Bye boys."

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The boys followed them to the door and stared longingly as Misato stepped into her car, one long sexy smooth leg at a time.

"Is that Shinji's girlfriend? Lucky bastard."

"Nope, that's his guardian and Operations Director of NERV Misato Katsuragi." Kensuke said in praise.

"cptKM...Captain Kisaragi, Misato." Yoshikawa said to himself.

"The Holy Forest trio could only repeat their earlier statement. "Lucky bastard."

back at the High School: Uchiyumada's Office--

"Look Onizuka this is a new school for both of us which means we get a fresh start." The vice principal stated. "Now I don't like you and you don't like me but please, just try and stay out of trouble."

Onizuka sat in a chair just in front of the principles desk picking his nose and nodding as he pretended to listen to what the vice principle was saying.

"Damnit Onizuka are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Don't worry in this town there are no more PTAs or Yakuza...I got nothing to worry about."

"That's not the point! As former employees of Holy Forest Academy we have a reputation to uphold."

"Yeah-Yeah, I hear ya. Can I go now I got some parent teacher meetings to do."

"One more thing." Uchiyumada said stopping Onizuka who was rising from his chair. The vice principle rummaged around some papers on his desk until he came across a portfolio with a Polaroid paper clipped to the front. He then handed it to Onizuka.

"Thanks vice principle but she's a little young for me, but in a few years she'll grow into one regulation hotty."

"Onizuka you pervert, how dare you..."

"Who you calling a pervert you butt snuffer."

"That girl is a new transfer student. Starting tomorrow she'll be in your class. And she's on the Black list so just be careful around her."

"Black List huh. One less parent teacher meeting I have to worry about then."

Streets of Tokyo 3: Misato's car--

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Misato please slow down. I'm too young to di-CONRER, AHHHHH" Shinji screamed as Misato drifted around a corner nearly hitting several cars and pedestrians.

"Sorry I can't Shinji. I gotta pick up Rei and make it back home for your children's Parent Teacher meetings."

"That won't matter if we're dead!"

"Relax you big baby. You're an Eva pilot how can you possibly be scared of this?" Shinji was about to answer but screamed again instead as Misato pulled the hand break and turned the wheel so it threw the car sideways into a perfect parallel parked position. "Ok we're here Shinji now run up and get Rei... Shinji?"

"Stupid vice principle. Making me late for my own meeting." Onizuka mumble to himself as he flew down the freeway on his motorcycle. "I was 5 minutes late for the last one and now I'm already 10 minutes late for this meeting... and I'm FUCKING lost. DAMN IT!"

"Shinji I can't believe you passed out again. I wasn't even going half as fast as I was going there." Misato said to herself out loud. She tilted her rear view mirror to see an unconscious Shinji with his head on Rei's lap as she tentatively stroked his hair with a subtle blush gracing her face.

'Huh? well I'll be damned.' Misato thought as she smiled to herself.

"What? Where the hell am I? Ahh!" Yelled Onizuka as he cut off a car to make his exit. "Whew. Almost missed it."

"AHH." Misato screamed. "That jerk just cut me off. ERR, I'll show him." Misato got right on his tail and pulled around the man on the bike nearly clipping his front tire with the back end of her car.

"HEY YOU JERK!" Onizuka yelled out at the blue Alpine speeding away. Onizuka hit the gas to catch up still yelling at the car. "Hey Jerk you coulda killed me."

Misato looked in her rear view mirror and saw the person on the motor cycle closing in behind her. She let out a big sigh, 'This bozos still here? Sorry ass clown but I'm already late as it is. I don't have time to mess with you.' Misato thought as she showed the gas pedal no mercy.

"Hey punk, I'm running late, but if it's a race you want it's a race you'll get."

Misato ignored every light, sign, and car as she sped threw the city weaving in and out of traffic, and drifting around corners. Unknown to her that the person she was racing home to meet was right behind her matching her move for move.

"What the hell is this guy doing? is he trying to follow me home? Damn road rage fuckers." Misato said out loud. "Well this'll teach that ass clown not to mess with NERV's Operations Director."

Misato once again took a corner though this time a little faster resulting in a fishtail motion in the back end of her car enough to knock a couple of garbage cans on to the street in the path of a fast moving Onizuka.

"OHH SHITTTTTTT!" Onizuka yelled as he plowed through the garbage cans. His back tire lost grip with the road surface as he ran over the contents of the spilt container. Onizuka was hurled from his bike and landed inside one of the many planters lining the sidewalk.

Misato's Apartment--

"Hey Auska, are you home?" Called Misato from the front door.

"Yeah"

"Can you give me a hand with these groceries?"

"Sure, whatever." Auska said with a sigh. As she grabbed the back she heard the familiar clink of aluminum and looked into the bag even though she already knew what it was. "These aren't groceries, this beer, and just beer, with a large side of beer!"

"Well I needed to restock we are having company after all."

"Company?" Auska said puzzled as she put the bag next to the fridge.

"Yeah I'm meeting your new teacher."

"Oni-Ass-clowns coming here?"

"Look Auska we don't have time for this. Now go down the hall and check how Shinji's doing. He kinda got sick on the way over."

"Heh, _NERV's_ top pilot can't handle a little car ride?" Auska said proudly, "or maybe your driving so bad that even the invincible Shinji couldn't take it."

"You know that 'invincible Shinji' comment sound a little more like praise then sarcasm." Misato said mater of factly turning the tables of the verbal attack.

Immediately Auska's defenses kicked in. "ERRRRR, What would you know about anything."

She yelled as she walked out of the apartment. As the door slid closed behind her she leaned back against it and sat for a moment to sort her feelings. She heard footsteps coming from down the hall and saw Shinji stumble a bit obviously still dizzy from the intense car ride. Something about Shinji in that moment made the slightest smile appeared on Auskas lips. As she raised herself to go help him out her smile faded as she saw Rei Ayanami emerge from around the corner to steady Shinji's step. The two continued approach Auska yet both too preoccupied to notice her. The footsteps of the two seemed synchronized with Auskas racing heart. Auska just watched as the two walked together down the hall. It was as if they where stuck in slow motion so that Auska could painfully examine the closeness the two shared. In her mind it was like god was taunting her, showing her what she wants, and in a way showing her that she can't have it. She watched in this slow motion trance as Rei helped Shinji down the hall with his arm around her shoulder, and her arms around his waste. She watched as Rei developed a subtle blush on her face as she nursed some of his bruses from the car ride. Auska stood paralyzed in emotional tournment. Until the two finally acknowledge Auska's presence.

"Pilot Sorhyu"

"Auska?" said Shinji as he looked up.

Auska hadn't notice her fist clenching open and close and out of reflex when the two spoke her open hand shot up and connected with Shinji's cheek. With the momentum of her slap she turned on her heel and went back into the apartment. Misato peeked out of her room to see a very angry Auska storm by. Misato simply watched her for a moment as she made her way to her room to grab a light jacket and stormed past Misato once again.

"I'm goin to Hikari's. I'll be back when Oni-Dork-Face is gone." Auska said through her teeth.

"mm-k" Misato replied, far too tired to try and tackle any of that girls problems. "Man, I need a beer...Huh?"

Misato looked down at the strange bird at her feet. Pen-Pen just looked up at her and offered her a can of beer.

"A guy who knows exactly what a girl wants. Too bad not all guys are like you." She flashed the bird a smile as she petted him on the head then took the can he was offering her. She opened it and proceeded to kill the can in one chug. Pen-Pen simply watched slightly confused and very angry.

'What the hell? I wanted you to open the can not drink it. Oh well it looked like she needed it. At least I still got you...' Pen-Pen thought to himself as he admired the sandwich in his hand.

"Ohh, thanks Pen-Pen, your such a dear." Misato said as she swiped the sandwich from the bird. Pen-Pen looked even more confused and even more angry as he watched the sandwich disappear from his flipper.

'Mother Fucker!'

Bottom of stair well: Misato's Apartment Complex--

'Errr. what the hell was that all about?' Auska asked herself as she looked at her hand which slapped Shinji's face moments ago. 'I've hit him before, but why dose it feel so different now? I feel almost...' "Guilty."

"Guilty huh?" Auska turned to see Onizuka leaning up against his bike finishing off his cigarette. "You know of all the emotions that cause guilt, none are as painful as jealousy?"

"Fuck you Onizuka. What could you possibly know about me?" Auska yelled back at Onizuka.

"Need some help with that?"

"Help with what?"

"That weight on your shoulders, sounds like it's taken it's toll on you."

"Damnit Onizuka you really know nothing about me so shut the hell up!" Auska shot back before a small smirk grew on her face. "But I do know about you. Turns out my educational level exceeds your own."

"Education can only teach so much little lady. But it can't teach you experience, only time can do that."

"Great I'm getting love advice from a 22 year old virgin."

A Smile grew across Onizuka's face. "Who said anything about Love?"

"LOOK ONIZUKA! STOP trying to get into my head. It's a place you don't wanna be."

"I just want to help."

"Well don't, I don't need your or anyone's..." Auska was quieted when she saw Onizuka's very serious expression. At this point Onizuka started to get annoyed at the her, however his facial expression quickly softened to his usual happy-go-lucky one.

"You know humans are very selfish creatures. So if someone tries to help you out, it's only because they care. And you need to be aware of these people or else you'll loose them."

Auska started on her way with her back to Onizuka and a painful tear running down her cheek. "I've already lost the most important person in my life, so why should I care who else I loose?" Onizuka simply stood there smoking another cigarette slightly confused at her comment. "but thank you Onizuka for caring." She said to herself as she made her way to Hikari's house.

Misato's front door--

"Oh hello, Mr. Onizuka."

"Hey Shinji." Onizuka said past the cigarette betweens his lips. "Sorry about the whole flyin through the window thing. Heard it really freaked you out."

"Well it was kinda tramatic event in my life and.."

"but you should be thanking me right?"

"Thanking you?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"From what I saw it gave you a chance to get pretty close to Miss Ayanami." Onizuka said showing Shinji a big stupid grin.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Rei walked into the entrance way of the apartment from the kitchen and briefly acknowledged Onizuka's presance before turning to Shinji. "The Captain has finished preparing some beverages and snacks. Mr. Onizuka." said Rei before bowing and retreating back into the kitchen.

" 'It's not like that' huh?" Onizuka quoted to a slightly confused Shinji.

"Huh?"

"Fist of all What is she doing in your house, and second, I know I'm good looking but I don't think that blush on Miss Ayanami's face was because of me."

"I dunno, she dose that allot."

"I read her file. She suppose to be very antisocial, so maybe she doesn't blush allot. Maybe she only blush around you."

"No...You think so?" Shinji said as he turned his gaze to the floor to hide his blush.

"Look Imma talk to each of you indivualy anyway. I'll be the go between, just leave everything to me."

Onizuka and Shinji finished up their little talk as they both walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by Misato's ass as she was grabbing some cans of soda and beer. Shinji pretended to clear his throat to get Misato's attention. The Captain got up and looked over her shoulder at the two with an innocent look in her eyes and a Pocky stick in her mouth.

"Oh, Mr. Onizuka. Please have a seat." Misato's said as she pointed toward the table. "Sorry about that..."

"About what?" Onizuka asked.

"About showing you my ass before my face." Misato giggled in mock entertainment and a blush on her face.

"No need to apologize. You had nothing to be ashamed of, especially from where I was standing." Onizuka said to a flattered Misato.

"MR. ONIZUKA!"

"I know, I'm bad. But your just so beautiful and..."

"No, I'm flattered, but your nose is bleeding."

"...and your head." added Shinji.

"Heh heh, yeah. I was kinda in a little accident on my way here. Some lunatic tried running me and my bike off the road."

"Hehe, yeah I know what you mean. Just on my way home I was cut off by some looser on a bike. Damn road rage assholes."

The two shared a good laugh until the pieces of the not so complicated puzzle came together.

"THAT WAS YOU!"

"Hehe, well then I guess I owe you an apology for cutting you off."

"No I really shouldn't have knocked that trash can in your way."

"You really know how to handle your machine though."

"Thanks. Your not too bad yourself." Misato said with a wink. "Your the first person to ever keep up with me."

"Well I make it a point to keep up with fast wom..."

"Eh ehmm." Shinji cleared his through again.

"Oh, uh... Rei why don't you go help Mr. Onizuka..."

"You don't have to be so formal. You can call me Ekichi."

"Ok, Rei go help Ekichi with his injuries while me and Shinji tidy up a bit. The first aid kit is in the bathroom."

"Aye." Rei replied simply as the two walked out of the room.

"Uh Misato, do you like Mr. Onizuka?"

"Yeah he seems like a good person."

"That's not what I meant."

"You mean do I _like _him like him? Don't be ridiculous. I mean he's funny, cute, and he smells good, but that's a personal question and I don't have to answer it."

"But you where blushing just now."

"That's the beer."

"That's another thing, you've opened your beer but haven't even taken a sip."

"My your talkative today."

"sorry"

"No it's a good thing." Misato confirmed before taking that overdue sip from her can of beer. "So why are you so talkative? Something on your mind Shinji?"

Shinji suddenly found him self remembering all of his encounter with Rei since he moved to Tokyo 3. At first he felt stupid remembering how the first several meetings ended in disaster. He felt guilty for seeing her naked, dirty of enjoying the feel of her soft skin in his hand, inadequate when she coldly snatched her ID card out of his hand, and both stupid and ashamed when her open palm met his face.

'Who am I kidding. Rei doesn't like me...How could she? Why would she like someone who can fuck up so many times in one day...in less then two hours?' He then started to remember a dreamy scene where he was laying down on something moving very erratically, looking up into Rei's face. Then he remembered how warm she felt as he had his arm around her and vice versa as they walked down the hall together. Finally he remembered burning his hands after the battle with the 5th angel and being rewarded with her rare smile that was meant for him and only him.

"Yoo-hoo... Earth to Shinji. Are you thinking about Rei?" Misato said with a sly look on her face.

"Er, ah, um. No it's nothing," Said Shinji as he suddenly became aware of the warmth of a blush on his face.

"Shinji what have I told you about evasive action?"

Shinji took a deep breath and sighed. It's just that when I was in the entrance way with Mr. Onizuka, I think he was trying to hook me up with Rei."

"Shinji have you ever been with a girl."

Shinji started to blush.

"I mean have you ever had a girlfriend?...Wait you haven't..." Misato said starting to panic.

"NO!"

"No to the girlfriend thing or to...the other thing?" She asked hastefully not really wanting to know, but needing to know.

"Both."

"Whew. Ok Shinji. First off do you like Rei?"

"I dunno I guess."

"Well one way to find out about the way you feel about someone is ask yourself 'would you give up your life for him or her.' Well actually I don't think that would work in your situation. Look Shinji if you like her I say go for it."

"But what if she doesn't like me?"

"Shinji, big risk, yield big rewards, and with the way your acting I'm guessing she worth it. You have to stop being scared of what might happen, or else _nothing _will ever happen...EXCEPT for sex, be scared of sex becuase you shouldn't be having sex at your age..hehehe." Misato said flustered. 'Oh, my god I sound like an ass and a hypocrite. Damn this parenting thing is hard.'

"Thanks Misato."

"No problem. So you gonna go for it?"

"I dunno, maybe...If it feels right."

"Well good for you. I wish you good luck"

"Thanks Misato I real...Wait you want me to make my move tonight?"

Meanwhile: Misato's Bathroom--

"So Rei, how have you been?"

"No problems, Mr. Onizuka." Rei said as she was caught off guard, not remembering the last time anyone had ever been concerned about her for no reason.

"And with your old teacher you never had any problems with your school work?"

"No"

"So will you tell me something?"

"what?"

"Why do you always seem so distant?"

"I do not...understand."

"Well you seem like a smart girl with a good head on her shoulder, your cute, and caring. I'm guessing you don't have too many friends."

"no."

"Common, Rei. I know your a smart girl but I can tell you have a lot of questions. It's just the two of us here so go ahead talk my ear off, and I promise whatever you say stays between us."

Rei took a few moments to take in what Onizuka had said. She was intrigued by the idea to be able to break free from her inhibitions. She did in deed have many questions on her mind, however the only problem was that she didn't know where to start.

"May I ask you a question Mr. Onizuka?" Was Rei's soft reply.

"Shoot"

"Why are friends so important?"

"Heh, that's a tough one. Kinda broad. Can you narrow it down to something in particular you wanna know?"

"Well...When I first meet Pilot Sohryu, she propositioned to become friends on the account that it would be 'convenient.' I would like to understand what she meant."

"Well Rei, friends are an important part of growing up. Most of the time they're what makes memorable moments so memorable."

"Is that the meaning of friendship? I do not have a problem remembering things."

"Well it's not about being able to remember things. It about being able to turn good times into great times. Friends, the difference between being alive and feeling alive."

Rei contemplated this for a few moments as she treated the wounds to Onizuka's head.

"Rei do you mind if I ask you a question?"

" 'Shoot' " Rei quoted Onizuka in her quiet tone.

"Hehe" Onizuka couldn't help but smile at the already evident change in her personality. "What do you think about our young Shinji Ikari?"

"He is an excellent pilot, and I one day hope to be able to pilot as well..."

"Not just as a pilot. What do you think of him as a person, as a friend."

"I do not know. We do not talk much outside of work. I'm not even sure he considers me a friend."

"Do you want to be his friend?"

"Yes. I do. But I'm not sure if he feels the same way."

"Wow Rei I didn't think of you as the type to care what others thought about you. Wells here something you need to remember with any relationship, communication. The better the communication between two people the better the relationship. Simple enough right?"

"I suppose." said Rei as she packed the first aid kit and returned it.

"Rei, just remember these few little rules." Onizuka said as he began to count them out on his finger. "Never be afraid to ask questions, listen to your emotions. And never be afraid to smile. You'd be surprised at how much a smile can do.

With Onizuka's last statement Rei remembered how quickly Shinji returned her smile after the attack on the 5th Angel.

"They're probably waiting for us, so lets go."

"Aye."

Back in the Misato's kitchen--

"Oh hey Rei, how's Ekichi's head?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Miss Ayanami has some very caring hands." Onizuka said as he entered the room after Rei and look in Shinji's direction. "Right Shinji?"

Shinji started to blush as Onizuka last comment focused all attention and eyes onto Shinji.

"Wow kids now adays blush alot." Onizuka said to no one in particular.

"So how about we get this teachers meeting started?" Misato said taking the heat of Shinji.

"Huh, teacher wha-?"

"Um the one you came here for."

"Oh, right. Actually I came over for two reasons, one is to just see how the children's home life is..."

"And the other reason."

"To ask you to dinner."

"Wouldn't you think it's a little inappropriate for a teacher to be seeing his student's guardian?"

"Well I find it easier to discuss school related stuff in a date-like situation. That way we don't have to hide behind our mask's of authority...you know less stress and pressure."

"Well isn't a date a high stress/pressure situation in itself?"

"Touché."

"But I guess it's a good idea. I do my best work under pressure you know."

'Work?' Rei though to her self.

'Work?' Shinji thought as he started to blush.

'WORK! Alright!' Onizuka thought without any effort to hide his stupid grin.

"So when are you free?"

"Right now, after all I did set a aside the rest of the day for this meeting."

"Sounds good. No better way to kick off the weekend then dinner with a beautiful women." Onizuka said with a dreamy look but unknown to the people in the room it was more about the food then Misato.

Misato returned to the room after grabbing her coat and addressed Rei and Shinji. "Alright, you two have your NERV expense cards with you, so just go ahead and order out.."

"Or go out.." Onizuka said as Misato tried to suppress a girly giggle. They both turned insisting eyes towards Shinji. But before he could snap back the two where heading for the door.

"Alright you two be good." Misato said as she was first out the door.

"Yeah don't do anything we _would_ do." Onizuka said seconds before Misato's hand reached back past the thresh hold to slap Onizuka then grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out the door.

"So you driving or am I Captain?" Onizuka said to Misato.

"Please call me Misato, Captain is what coworkers call me."

"So what dose that make us?"

"I dunno, we'll see after dinner." Misato said with a wink. "You drive I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle."

"Well what do you wan...na do?" Shinji said as he turned around to see that Rei was no longer standing behind him. Shinji made his way to the living area and saw Rei standing by the window.

"So Rei what do you want to do?" Just as Shinji spoke he saw two people on a motorcycle leave the parking lot.

"Lets follow them." Rei replied with a subtle smile.

'Is she smiling?' "Why do you want to follow them Rei?

"Mr. Onizuka is a good teacher and I would like to know more about this dating thing."

'Did Rei just say thing?' "..."

"Common pilot Ikari, it might be...fun."

'No this is ridicules.' Shinji thought. "Ok" 'Stupid , stupid stupid..'

"Well Pilot Ikari, are you coming?" She said again while practicing her smile some more.

'Oh man I cant say no when she smiles like...oh shit what is she doing'

Rei closed the distance between themselves and took Shinji by the hand and led him out of the apartment.

Sneak peek-What is the mysterious American CC Program? What trouble will Rei's new attitude get Shinji into? Who are these people Auska runs into on her way to Hikari's House? What about the new black listed transfer student? Onizuka and Misato-Romp or Romance? These questions answered in the next installment of GPI

A/N: Like my new Sneak peek thing, sounds kind of Nadesico-ish right? So I finally got this chapter done, and it only took a year...more or less. I think the problem was that I tried the whole 'name the next chapter at the end of the current chapter' thing. that didn't work probably because this story is pretty much chapter by chapter. by naming the next chapter I kind of put allot of pressure on my self and I have a problem trying to create and fit what needs to happen and what I want to happen. so I've solved this problem by not doing that. instead I got that new Sneak Peek section. Once again sorry for the delay, stay tuned that story is going to get interesting especially with the transfer student coming in and turning Shinji's little love triangle into a love box, or pentagon...or what ever angle it's on now. Till next time (which I promise will be less then a year. The next chapter is already well on its way.) Please Red and review, I like to know what people think of my stories.


	4. Chance Encounters

**Great Pilot Ikari (GPI)**

An Eva/GTO crossover

Disclaimer: Other then ideas I do not own anything...seriously.

--------------------------

--XX-- :Denotes scene change

: Denotes same scene/time different point of view

**Chapter 4: Chance Encounters**

'You know humans are very selfish creatures. So if someone tries to help you out, it's only because they care. And you need to be aware of these people or else you'll loose them.' Onizuka's voice still taunting Auska as she took one angry step after an other towards Hikari's house.

'Fuck you Onizuka, what would you know about me or anything I've been through? You wouldn't! How dare you try to solve my problems when you can't even begin to fathom what I've been through. Do you _really_ even care what happens to me or is that just a line. Fuck You...' "Fuck you Onizuka."

"What do ya know, guess we're no the only ones annoyed by that orangutan."

"So Auska, what are you doin wondering around like your on a mission?" Anko asked from Miyabi's side.

"Anywhere is better then being at home and listening to that pig try to get into Misato's pants."

"That damn Onizuka still up to his usual games." Miyabi said with anger.

"WHAT! He really dose that? oh man I was only trying to find something to get mad about..."

"Yeah Onizuka's a perv, I mean the whole reason he started that teacher parent dating thing was because he had the hots for Murai's mom. But I'm sure you figured that out just by lookin at him." Anko said

"Dating!"

"Yup, dating young moms and making it seem like it's not a date. I mean how underhanded can you be." Miyabi continued trying to further aggravate Auska.

"First off lets get one thing straight, Misato isn't my mother. Err Damn Onizuka making me thing he actually cared."

"Onizuka doesn't care about his students, it's just an act to look good for someone else." Miyabi said fueling Auska's rage.

"Hey Auska, what's up? You seem more aggravated then usual." Anko said as Auska turned a death glare to her.

"Nothing." Auska said flatly

"Relax Auska, we're not trying to be your enemy. On the contrary, we want to be your friends." Miyabi said reassuringly.

"Yeah, don't mind me. I'm just a little P-O'ed."

"Hey Rei, I don't see them. Maybe we should give up."

"There." Rei said softly. As she quickened her step and Shinji followed curiously. "This is Mr. Onizuka's motorcycle."

"In here?" Shinji questioned. "This is a pretty fancy restaurant. Seems like a hot place for..." Shinji stopped mid-sentence as Rei turned to face him leaving little space between the two.

"Wait here, I'll go check if they're in there." Rei ordered.

'Rei is being really assertive. Wonder what's gotten into her.'

"This has got to be the worst day of my life." Auska said to the girls as they walked down the street.

"Hmm, could it be because of..._Shinji_?" Anko paused but managing to get that last word out.

"WHAT? of Course not."

"No I mean look over there it's Shinji!" Anko exclaimed as she stopped the other girls to point him out on the other side of the street.

"What is he doin out here at this hour." 'Maybe he came to look for me.' Auska thought to her self as she remembered that time he came to comfort her after one of there many botched attempts at synching. 'Your such a good friend, why do I treat you the way I do?'

"Maybe he's on a hot date." Miyabi said trying to get a rise out of the two girls who returned very narrow angry eyes at her. "WHAT? I'm just saying. After all how man people just _wait_ outside of a couples restaurant for no reason?"

"Ha!" Auska exclaimed as she tried to reassure herself. "I don't think Shinji's the romantic type, he's too boring. He probably can't even spell romantic."

Anko and Auska' eyes went wide when they saw Rei emerge from the restaurant and grabbed Shinji's wrist. They noticed she scanned their surroundings before exchanging some words with Shinji and then leading him in to the restaurant.

"Oh there you are Rei."

"I have found them, they are inside."

Rei grabbed Shinji by his wrist and was about to lead him into the restaurant when she paused for a moment and looked around.

"What's wrong Rei?"

"I had this feeling that we were being watched."

"Section 2?"

"I don't know, but whatever lets go." She said with a smile as she led him into the restaurant.

'Did Rei just say whatever?'

The two entered the restaurant and could see Misato and Onizuka being seated at their table. Shinji and Rei repositioned themselves behind a coat rack and a plant for a better view.

"What are they doing?" Shinji asked as he struggled to stay hidden behind the plant but amazingly remained inconspicuous.

"They are just ordering." Rei replied without taking her eyes off the couple.

As the two watched Misato and Onizuka carry on their conversation they hadn't noticed that they had drawn the attention of a pony-tailed man wearing glasses, until he cleared his throat.

"Eh-hm. Is that fern and coat rack to your liking or would you like me to arrange a table for you two this evening."

"Heh heh, actually, um we we're um just..." Shinji stumbled with his words as he tried to make up a believable excuse.

"Yes, we would appreciate it very much. Preferably something quiet and secluded." Rei interjected.

A mischievous grin grew on the host's face, "I see. Will that be smoking or non smoking?"

"We're 14..." Shinji said flatly.

"Exactly, I was 14 once too you know..." The host winked implying mischief and adolescent shenanigans in a creepy way.

Rei look towards Misatos direction and saw Onizuka pull out a cigarette. "Non-smoking please." Rei replied as she turned her attention back to the host.

"Alright Ma'am I'll have your table ready shortly." The host said as he left to make the arrangements.

"What a pot head, of course we wanted non-smoking... Wait a minute what am I talking about, Rei you can seriously be thinking of getting a table, what if they see us?"

"No it's perfect, Look, Mr. Onizuka is smoking which means that's the smoking zone, and that makes those tables over there the non smoking zone." Rei responded as she pointed out the tables to Shinji. "And that non-smoking table that is in that quiet secluded corner is close enough to observe the Captain and Mr. Onizuka without them noticing us."

"Wow Rei your really observant."

"Heh he, thanks."

'Wow Rei just giggled, it was kinda cute. Weird, but cute.'

"Hey isn't that our waiter?" Shinji though out loud.

"YOUR KIDDING!"

"Nope I swear, of all the cars in the parking lot it was the VP's Cresta...again."

"Sorry _Mr_. Onizuka, but I'll have to ask that you reframe from lighting that cigarette, because this is a non smoking zone."

"Oh I'm sorry, it was just a habit." Onizuka said as he put the cigarette back into the pack.

"Uh, Rei why is our waiter talking to Onizuka?"

"I don't know."

They watched as their waiter placed two menus on the table of a nice quiet secluded booth a mere fifteen feet from behind Misato and in Onizuka's line of sight. The waiter then looked up towards the two teens in the foyer and gestured with his fingers that their table was ready.

"Uh Rei, how are we going to get to that table without them noticing us?"

"um..." Rei thought in shock at her first ever miscalculation as she tried to come up with a quick fix. "Quick Shinji give me you cell phone."

"My cell phone? Where's yours?" Shinji questioned as he dug out the device. Rei simply ignored his question as she took a second to remember the number that was on the poor excuse of a syllabus Onizuka had handed out. Shinji watched Rei dial in the numbers and waited for an answer. He heard the ring of a cell phone coming from the direction of Misato's and Onizuka's table but was more focused on the girl with his cell phone who just continued to surprise him that night.

"Hello, is this a Mr. Ekichi Onizuka? This is Kairi Ando at the Tokyo 3 impound lot. Your motorcycle will have to be claimed tomorrow at 10am. Thank you have a nice day." Rei said calmly and smoothly not allowing Onizuka a chance to speak. Just as Rei thought Onizuka excused himself from the table. Rei and Shinji turned around and pretended to look out the window so that Onizuka wouldn't see them. After Onizuka exited the building the two teens went to their prepared table that thankfully was placed behind the waiting Misato. The two quickly and quietly made their way across the restaurant, took their seat in their booth and buried their heads in their menus in case they had unknowingly caught Misato's attention.

"Are you two ready to order? Or would like a few minutes?" the Waiter asked.

"Just a few more minutes please." Rei said with a smile. There was just something about Rei's smile that seemed to make all of Shinji's anxiety melt away. Of all the changes in Rei he had witnessed that day he was glad to see that here genuine smiled was still the same.

"Uh, would you mind getting us something to drink." Shinji said timidly to the waiter that was about to leave.

"Of course Sir." The waiter said with that weird smile of his.

"Why is that waiter always smiling like that?" Shinji asked.

"Like what?" Rei asked back confused not really taking the time to notice the waiter's behaviors.

"Never mind." Shinji sigh thinking he might just be overly paranoid.

"Rei can I ask you somthi...Oh crap Onizuka's back." Shinji said seeing as his seat was facing the front door. Rei took a quick glimpse over her shoulder and quickly turned her head back. The two teens raised their menus to cover their faces from the approaching Onizuka. Onizuka simply walked past them and eagerly took his seat with Misato and continued their date. Rei and Shinji slowly raised their heads from their menus just enough to look over them and observe the two at the table near by. Just as they got a good view, two waiters returned only to block it. Shinji looked up at the man's face who was smiling his weird smile.

"You again?" Shinji said with a heavy sigh and annoyance in his voice.

"Your drink sir." The waiter said as he showed the bottles label to both Shinji and Rei while the other waiter set up the ice bucket and candles on the table.

"Uh, we're underage." Shinji said still annoyed at this man's incompetence.

"Yes, you've stated that." The waiter said back.

"What makes you think we can afford this?" Shinji shot back.

"Because it's only Dom Perion, it's not Crystal." The waiter stated as if it where something obvious.

"It's still at least a $100 bottle of champagne. You think a couple of 14 year olds have that kind of money?"

"Don't worry it's on the house."

"You really give away $100 bottles of champagne to kids?" Shinji questioned.

"No, but this restaurant has a reputation as being the most romantic in the entire city, and a young man such as yourself looks like he can use a little help." The waiter said whispering the last part to Shinji. Slightly confused Shinji looked over to Rei's direction. He was stunned to see her with her chin resting in her palm as she looked in Misato's and Onizuka's direction. Even in the dim restaurant she seem to be surrounded by a beautiful glow which was enhanced by the candle light. Before he left the waiter stuck the bottle in the ice bucket and leaned over to whisper into Shinji's ear.

"By Romantic I mean they get lucky….Bong." The waiter said as he left before Shinji could comment.

"Weirdo." Shinji said under his breath. He then turned his attention to the bottle sitting in the bucket of ice. "Oh well. Waste-not want-not."

The rustling of the ice caught Rei's attention. "Shinji, I do not believe it is wise to drink."

"They gave us a bottle of free expensive champagne. Might as well taste it."

"I suppose your reasoning makes sense." Rei sad as she picked up both of the champagne flutes and slid across the both closer to Shinji. As Rei scooted across the u-shaped bench seat to Shinji's side, he turned his focus from the champagne bottle to Rei. However as Rei leaned in for the final scoot Shinji's eyes were mysteriously pulled downward and was treated with a view down the top of Rei's Shirt. Rei came to a stop resting shoulder to shoulder next to Shinji and lifted her head to meet his blushing stare with that genuine one of a kind Rei Ayanami Smile. Shinji was lost deep in her red eye, so lost he didn't know he was shaking. Even if he did he wouldn't know if it was from nervousness, excitement, or the fact that somewhere between Misato's apartment and their table the top two buttons on Rei's school uniform had come undone.

"I don't understand it." Rei said with a hint of that smile left on the corner of her lips.

"don't understand what Rei?"

"Something about being close to you, it just makes me…happy."

Shinji could not bring himself to say anything, however what he was feeling was best conveyed metaphorically when the cork of the champagne bottle finally gave way to the building pressure. The cork hit some unsuspecting patron but Shinji was still amazed by Rei's choice in under garments.

"Shinji, say something."

"…Black lace…" Shinji mumbled as a trickle of blood found it's way out of Shinji's noise.

"What." Rei said not quiet hearing Shinji's comment.

"ah, I mean…huh?"

"Oww." Onizuka said rubbing his head and examining the cork floating in his soup as Misato chuckled finding the incident rather amusing. "What the hell? I don't believe it."

"What?" Misatos said as she got ready to turn her head in the direction in which Onizuka was staring.

"No, don't look." He said in a shouting whisper as Misato turned her attention back to Onizuka.

"Why, what's wrong?" Misato replied with curiosity.

"There are two kids in a both to your back right." Onizuka informed Misato as he appeared to be looking at her but was actually watching the two behind her. "I think it's Shinji and Rei.

Misato noticed Onizuka's eyes quickly return to her own. "Well, what's going on." Misato said dying for a better situation report.

"Wells Shinji's watching us…"

"Yeah so? They came here to spy on us, of course they're watching us."

"Shinji's watching us, but Rei's watching Shinji." Onizuka said with a grin.

"Are you serious?" Misato said with joy. "You know I think that's what Shinji needs to break him out of his shell."

"What, Champagne?" Onizuka said not quiet following what Misato was getting at.

"No a relationship."

"Oh, right, gotcha. Hey I've got an idea."

"Look at them. They look like they're enjoying themselves." Shinji said with a hopeless smile.

"That's a good sign when your on a date, is it not?" Rei said as she took a sip of her champagne. "Do you mind if I ask you something Shinji?"

Shinji brought the bubbly drink up to his mouth for a taste. "Sure what is it Rei?" He said as he took more of the champagne into his mouth with approval.

"How many dates have you gone on?"

The contents of Shinji's mouth ended up in a ball of mist over the table. "Um, a lot" Shinji said with false pride. "I mean a couple… Honestly Rei I've never been on a date before." Shinji then turned his attention back to Onizuka and Misato.

Rei leaned in and rested her head on Shinji's shoulder. "So your in the same situation as me." Rei said softly and shyly. Shinji was slowly sinking into a depressed mood as he watch Misato and Onizuka carry on. He then started to evaluate his life.

"It must be great to have someone you can connect with and just be yourself. I wish life was like a movie and you knew who you're suppose to fall in love with, leave all the hard decisions to a writer. All that stuff you see in the movies where people can just tell they're meant for each other is just bullshit…" Shinji stopped and turned to Rei who was now leaning her head on his shoulder and was now crossing her fingers into his. Rei then turned to face Shinji with a blush.

"I don't think it is."

"Wow they seem comfortable. Now would be a good time to make our escape."

Given the intimate moment the two teens where sharing Misato's and Onizuka's escape was next to effortless. Just before exiting the restaurant the waiter/owner of the establishment caught up to Onizuka.

"Hey Ryuji man, thanks again for helping me out."

"No problem. Now that you've finally paid back everything you owe me I guess your in a hurry to ring up another debt."

"Not this time my friend." Onizuka said pulling a large stack of bills folded in half. He started to count out the cash for the bill and a generous tip. "Being one of the few teachers crazy enough to stay in this city dose have it's advantages."

"Same here." Ryuji said as he held up Onizuka's payment and put it into a very full cash register. "This restaurant is making me more money then that garage ever did."

"You've always had a knack for business. By the way Ryuji do you mind doing me one more favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"See those kids back there, take care of them for us would you."

"Well alright.." He said as he began to pull out a biker jacket, mask and gun from behind the register.

"Whoa whoa, whoa. I mean take care of them, not _take care of them_."

"Oh sorry, I thought they were more of your rowdy students. Don't worry already one step ahead of you. See that bottle of Dom?" Ryuji asked and smiled with pride.

"Hey you ass you never gave us a bottle of champagne."

"Well you didn't order any, besides if I did you'd never leave…"

Misato took this time to cut in. "We really have to get going. You have a beautiful restaurant Mr. Ryuji. Here's my address, you can just send their bill to me. Bye now."

"Later Buddy." Onizuka said with a wave as he walked out of the restaurant arm in arm with Misato.

"He never changes."

"Whew I'm beat. I guess I'd better head home. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Alright, good night Miyabi." Anko replied as she waved her off as they parted ways. Anko was surprised when she turned and discovered that Auska had not stopped walking and continued to walk down the street with the same expression on her face as if she where in a trance.

"What is goin on with that girl?" Anko said to herself. "Hey Auska wait up." She called up, however Auska didn't reply, she just kept walking. "Yoo-hoo, Auska." "Anko waved her hand up and down in front of her face as she finally caught up with her.

"Oh huh?" Auska said as she snapped out of her trans.

"What's up Auska, you've been acting gloomy all night."

"Oh it's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Definitely seems like it. Dose it have anything to do with Shinji and Rei?"

Auska eyes narrowed as they focused on Anko. "I've noticed that you only get like that when you see them together, like back at the restaurant, and in the classroom."

"I'm just not feeling well alright. It has nothing to do with Shinji. Besides, he's just a weak little cry baby who runs away from his problem just like the coward he is. He isn't worthy of me."

"Is that so?"

"That's what I said isn't it.?"

Anko face seemed to light up with joy, "Well then I guess you won't mind if I ask him out then."

Auska, at a loss for words, blurted out something to help relieve the pressure that was unexpectedly put on her. "Do what you want. I'm going home."

Taking Auska's words as praise she turned and started to walk down the street in the opposite direction of Auska.

"You do realize she's someone you don't want to piss off unless your ready to face her wrath right?" Said a voice from the alley. Anko turned to see a young girl about her age with short black hair tied into two pony tails and long bangs that covered the left side of her face leaning up against the wall with her hands inside her jacket pockets.

"She's had her chance. I even asked her and she still denied it." Anko said coldly playing along with whatever this girls game was. "So may I ask who the hell you are?"

"You don't need to know that yet." She said as a small alarm was heard coming from her cell phone. "But right now I have to go." She said as she brought the phone up to her ear and proceed down the dark alley. Anko continued walking but not before she noticed two men with suits and sunglasses suddenly cross the street and into the alley.

"Guess that know it all bitch is goin to get what's coming to her."

Auska entered the apartment and noticed the kitchen light what one. She wondered into the kitchen and saw both Misato and Onizuka passed out drunk at the table.

"Great, what better way to end the day then to come home to a drunk teacher and a drunker guardian." She said with anger. Auska decided to clean up a little before she retired to her room. The rustling of the beer cans woke Onizuka from his alcohol induced coma.

"Hey I'm still drinking that." Onizuka mumbled as he tried to grab the bottle in Auska's hand.

Auska pulled her arm away before Onizuka could grab it then shoved the label in his face. "This is 409 dumkuoff. But if you really want it go ahead."

Onizuka got up and rubbed his head as he examined his surroundings. He looked at Misato face down on the table. Onizuka stood up and made his way to the opposite end of the table and scooped up Misato. He then made his way to her room and laid her down on her futon and covered her with the blanket. After sliding the her door shut Onizuka noticed that Auska was still cleaning the kitchen.

"So what's on you're mind?" Onizuka asked as he sat back down at the table and rested his head in his palm as he watched the girl restore the messy kitchen to it's cleaner state. "Misato tells me Shinji usually dose all the house work."

"Well the invincible Shinji isn't here right now is he?"

"Your, right, and he probably won't be for a while." Onizuka said with a grin. He then watched as Auska crush the empty beer can in her hand as she tossed it forcefully into the bag.

"Well I'm not his mother so I don't care where he is or who he's with."

"Why do you hate people?"

"I don't hate people, I hate Jerks." She said as she threw another can into the garbage bag.

"Then why do you hate Shinji?"

"Because he's the biggest Jerk of them all."

"Oh, I see."

"See what?"

"I see why you guys act the way you, I just don't understand why you do it." Auska just stared as she tried to decipher what Onizuka just said. "You two care about each other so much you distance yourselves from one another to avoid causing each other pain."

"Huh?" Auska replied not wanting to admit that Onizuka was right. To try and clarify his point Onizuka tried using an analogy that Misato was talking about during dinner.

"Well it's like you two are hedgehogs. You want to be together, but you have spikes so you fight…and then bears come along and try to eat you, but you have spikes you know, so you run around collecting rings with your fox friend who has two tails and can fly, I think his name was Two-Tails, or Fox Hound or something…" Onizuka rambled on slurring his words as he tried to figure out how the story went, and more importantly what story exactly he was telling.

Just as Auska headed towards the front door Onizuka finally got back on track. He spoke up and Auska froze in her tracks.

"The important thing is that you have him. Some one who, despite your abuse, has been there for you. But everything has it's limits and if you keep pushing him away sooner or later you'll loose him for good..

Obviously still drunk Auska simply ignored the ranting Onizuka and left the apartment to throw away the trash. The minutes ticked away as Auska waited for the elevator until she gave up on it and decided to take the stairs. Once she reached the landing she heard a bing and noticed the elevator doors close.

"Nice, now it decides to work." Auska said to her self very annoyed.

What, of course you where…

"Great it's bad enough he works with me, lives with me and goes to school with me, but now his voice is in my head and he's with me even when he's not with me. Sheist!" Auska stepped off of the elevator onto her floor and as she rounded the corner she sees Rei and Shinji at the end of the hall talking in front of the apartment. "Damn it, why do I always run into to those two?" Auska's eye's went wide as she saw Rei lean towards Shinji and kiss him on the cheek. Auska felt a hollowness inside and could do nothing but watch the two laugh and enjoy themselves. Auska was retrieved from her thoughts when she saw the door to the apartment slide open. She watched as Onizuka exchange words with the two teens and then started to walk in her direction. In a panic she ducked back into the elevator and closed the door. With the bing of the elevator bell her vision began to blur as she felt the tears start.

Shinji entered the dim apartment. He took off his shoes and made his way to the light that came from the kitchen. He saw Pen-Pen fiddling with a can of sardines and decided to offer him help. He took the can pulled the tab and returned it to the odd bird. He looked around the kitchen which was actually clean for once and decided to retire to his room for the night. Before he could enter his room he heard the front door slide open.

"Uh hey, Auska." Shinji said taking the initiative to start the conversation. "Your getting home kinda late, did you go out?" He asked timidly

"Oh shut up Third Child. What I do with my time is none of your business. You got that?"

"Um…ok…It's just that your usually home…"

"What are you my mother?"

"No it's just that I…"

"Shut the fuck up, I don't need worry or sympathy from a looser like you! You should just save it for your looser girlfriend, or dose Wonder-slut still not know what feelings are."

For the first time since they met Shinji felt all nervousness and shame he usually felt around Auska vanish. Instead he was consumed with a burning desire to express his feelings towards Auska.

"Fuck you Auska, you don't even know what you're talking about. I don't care what you do or say to me, I'm use to being a disappointment, but don't you ever talk about Rei like that! You don't know her and you sure as hell don't know me! Rei may not openly respond to her feelings, and I sure as hell don't understand mine, but at least we have them, so just fuck off already you fridget bitch."

Auska finally realized what Onizuka was talking about. Auska hung her down in shame and changed her tone. "Is that what you want Shinji? You want me to fuck off and be out of your life for good?"

Shinji approached Auska, who now had tears starting to run down her cheeks, as if to comfort her.

"Right now I don't fucking care what you do as long as it's away from me." Auska's tear came down harder now. Shinji turned to walk away but felt Auska's hand grab his left wrist. However it was different from Auska's usual firm abusive hand. Instead it was weak and pleading. He then felt Auska rest her forehead on his back as she sobbed. He yanked his wrist free from her and walked to his room. He heard Auska drop to her knees but Shinji didn't so much as turn. He just walked into his room placed the ear buds of his SDAT into his ears and laid down in his bed. The music started and that's when the tears came. As his eyes blurred he could only remember that day his father abandoned him. He rolled onto his side and curled into a fetal position as the pain in his chest grew. "What have I done?"

A/N: OOH see, less then a year this time. As you can guess even though Shinji and Rei's relationship has greatly improved they're not going to end up together…but that doesn't mean Neo-Rei isn't going to try ;) look out for the next chapter (which I've been working on parallel to this one so you can see everyone's P.O.V. See you next chapter, **Chapter 5: A Transfer…Again/ The Black List and the Black Eva**


End file.
